Problem: A rectangle is $4$ feet long. The rectangle is also $6$ feet wide. What is its area?
Solution: $4\text{ ft}$ $6\text{ ft}$ 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 The area is the length times the width. The length is 4 feet. The width is 6 feet. Thus the area is $4\times6$ square feet. $ \text{area} = 4 \times 6 = 24 $ We can also count 24 square feet.